Talk:Duval
Who could he be? http://img106.imagevenue.com/view.php?image=08137_rfylefln_1_122_1175lo.jpg Place your theory here and why you think that person is; please DO NOT disown someones thoughts about this everyone diserves their opinion: *''Don Krieg'' - It may be him but not that sure since gin is not seen (goldmark25) *''Arlong'' - It can not be arlong because hachi tells the strawhats that arlong and his crew are in jail (goldmark25) :This ain't no forum, buddy.--72.87.76.188 02:14, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Someone of the Strawhats ruined the life of Duval. It couldn't be Don Krieg because who ruined his life was Mihawk, Luffy only kicked Krieg. Arlong and Crocodile were captured, but there is 100% sure not be them since we saw Duval hand, and Crocodile don't has the left hand and Arlong has the meat/skin between his finger. ::::I Guess Morgan, we don't saw his right hand, Luffy and Zoro ruined his life and last time we saw him, he escaped. (goldmark25):IT can not be morgon because he is shown having both of his hands still there ::::Ilovefoxes 14:25, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Someone already said it; this ain't no forum. One-Winged Hawk 18:58, 9 March 2008 (UTC)thats not true because this characgter may be a new one What's the correct translation of his name? I saw in AP forums that the correct translation is Dupal not Duval. :It's Duval. http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=832543&postcount=131 --72.87.76.188 12:29, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Perhaps its someone else *Arlong.... We dont know if he was arrested or not.(goldmark25):we now know because Hachi told the strawhats that he is in jail *Don Krieg. Could be verry likely. *Crocodile... unlikely.cannot since he is with the other male barque works *Kuro... could be likely since no one was told about the incident at the beach. (goldmark25) later shown that kuro is still on the sea after bounties are shown so it cant be him *We have no idea of what happened in those ten years that Luffy was training before setting of. Maybe it is someone from back then :Please Gojita, this is the third time I see somebody asking this... twice actually on the same talk-page. Could we just leave it now? Even I have my limits (though I enjoy forums/chats). We just DO NOT know... perhaps in 2 chapters it is revealed, or he will even never reveal his true identity. Until then... it's getting to much forum-like. The only actually place where I agree this discussion being held is in Forum:Index. It's right there if you wish for it to be discussed... probably Arlong Park and lots of other site's are getting this discussion on their forums as well. Is it really necessary to also get it here on 2 different places? Kraken 17:03, 10 March 2008 (UTC) (goldmark25): it could be zoro since he has defeated so many pirates and bounty hunters while before luffy ::You didn't sign that... And yes, next time there might be trouble if you do this again. Its not breaking any rules, but be aware that we're not a forum. We talk about the page itself, not the subject, here. One-Winged Hawk 00:16, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::Signed it now, thanks for reminding me, even if it is a lot later. Kraken 17:03, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Morgan, Probably Morgan is a great possibility because of two reasons. First he is skeptical about whether or not the person he is looking for is with the straw hats. If it were Kreig or Kuro, they would be looking for Luffy who is obviously the captain of the straw hats. Secondly Duval complains about a wound on his back, no one but Morgan was wounded on their back, Kreig was slammed on his head, Kuro was head-butted, Crocodile was pounded into sand, and Arlong was kicked into the ground. "Please Stop, This ain't a forum" While its nice to have a discussion on who the mask man might be, please stop posting comments here about who he might be. This discussion page is technically a place to discuss the various aspects of the page Duval itself. If there is a problem with the page, if there's some editing that needs to be settled with two or more editors, or whatever, then this is the place to do so. If other Talk: pages like this were used more like a forum then people won't be able to identify and address the problems a page may have. This comment may come off as being Kill Joy but it is the truth. So for forum like discussions, please use either Forum:Index or another forum like Arlong Park. This is just a reminder since the previous message stating this also above looks like it maybe lost.Mugiwara Franky 06:13, 15 March 2008 (UTC) A bit too soon? regarding that THING. New Babylon 18:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Fat? Here it is, the first topic NOT regarding his identity. In his Appereance section, it mentions him being fat at least twice. He doesn't look fat at all to me. He is clearly buff and masculent. Can I clean up all the mentioning of fatness in his article? Ryuzakiforever 04:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think people might have mistook the bulkiness of his armor as him being fat.DancePowderer 04:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Should I change it then? Ryuzakiforever 03:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.DancePowderer 03:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The deed is done. Ryuzakiforever 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else think this guy might be an homage to Jagi from Hokuto no Ken? (Similar mask hiding an ugly face, spiked shoulder pads, harpoon gun, motorcycle gang, mistaken for person they want to kill...) TriNiSette (talk) 21:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) manga infobox image I just noticed that there isn't a manga picture for his infobox. Could someone upload one; I'd do it myself but I don't know how to get manga images. 07:46, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Apparently the file has been uploaded, but it isn't viewable. I found this image to be suitable for the manga image of his infobox. However, I don't know the source of the image and it will have to be converted to png if we agree to use it. 10:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Automated images are to blame. SeaTerror (talk) 10:06, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I don't think it's because of automated images. I think the file itself had its own problem. Yep, nothing to do with automation. I put up an image from Chapter 501 that showed the most amount of body I could find with a decent size and no ridiculous facial expression (I think Lelouch's was the old one, but I figured the infobox picture should show more than just the face). 10:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC)